hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Peashy
aka Yellow Heart is a human child turned Goddess who makes her debut appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. The Seven Sages manipulated her into being the CPU of their nation, Eden. Personality Peashy is energetic, cheerful and slightly on the rough side as she's fond of tackling others and quick to fight back against a possible kidnapper. As her fighting style and cinematics show, she is not very intelligent, preferring to headbutt and punch first before talking. She has also shown to possess even less tact than Neptune. Yellow Heart's personality is little different than her normal form but she embraces battle more easily, possibly treating it like a game. Appearance Peashy is a blonde little girl with short hair with some oversized hair bobbles on top. She wears a yellow/black striped jacket with a tail, a pair of shorts and sneakers. She also wears paw gloves, which she seems to use as a weapon. Yellow Heart is a fair-skinned young woman with bright peach colored eyes and pale blonde-yellow hair, in a very similar shade to Vert's. Her hair looks to be medium-long in length. Her bangs are about eye length with two very long ones going past her ears and ending directly at her breasts. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail held with an odd dark blue/black, red, and white piece. It also has two curled strands out hair popping out of it, resembling cowlicks. Yellow Heart's HDD outfit is mainly white, with small amounts of dark blue/black, and red. She wears a single bathing-suit like piece and has noticeably large breasts. She has black or dark blue markings on both hips and breasts, along with small red glowing segments on each piece and below the breast that compliment this. She has an odd collar-piece around her neck, and wears plain white gloves above the elbow in length. She also has on above the knee boots with kneepad pieces and blue/black coloring at the top and back of the leg. At the ankle on the front is a red glowing marking on both legs. Her weapon seems to be very big golden-yellow claws, attached to big pieces worn at her wrist, resembling bracers. In the animation, Peashy's weapons and wings are stored as a seperate bird-like vehicle that launches its parts upon her transformation into Yellow Heart. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Peashy first appears on Chapter 4 and comes off as energetic and dumb, with roughly about the same IQ as Neptune, and because of this they have an automatic bond and became the best of friends. On Chapter 5 she is now a kid and likes Neptune a lot, and always wants to play with her. Additionally, she only eats the pudding with 'Nep's' labeled on the cover, which gives the player the key item Nep Pudding in-game. She gets kidnapped by Rei and gives her a really hard time in the process. While Rei is distracted by Croire, Peashy goes trough Rei's pouch to find food, instead finding a CPU Memory and while wondering what it is, accidentally consumes it, turning into a CPU. Afterwards, Rei lets her go and the party finds her back at the Basilicom safe and sound, she gets a cellphone after that but breaks it right after getting it. On Chapter 6 Anonydeath discovers what Rei "did" and devises a plan to gain something from Rei's mistake. Anonydeath goes to Planeptune without his Armour and tells Histoire that he is Peashy's father. After the event, he brainwashes Peashy and makes her believe that he is her foster father and Rei, her foster mother. Peashy then becomes the CPU of Eden, representing the TurboGrafx-16 (PC Engine in Japan) and beats out all the other CPUs in terms of Shares, beginning the chapter with more then 50% of the total Shares. She is later defeated by the CPUs when they discover that Anonydeath created a machine that generates Shares (in the animation it steals Shares from the other CPUs). She is later defeated by the CPUs and becomes a playable character (only in the good and true endings) after Chapter 8. Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation She makes her first appearance in Episode 5 when she yells at IF and Compa. She likes playing with Neptune and headbutting. Episode 5 Events: After the battle, Neptune, Compa, and IF have a picnic and a strange girl runs up to them calling IF and Compa, and they say they have never seen her before. Episode 6 Events: Histoire tries to find Peashy's home while Peashy plays with Neptune, calling her Neptuna and headbutting her. Later, Nepgear, Uni, Ram and Rom try to find the pervert spying on Noire. Peashy complains that she is hungry and Rom and Ram tell her big girls don't get hungry, so Peashy wants to be a big girl and listens to them. Near the gate, Uni's Jackrabbit runs away, so Peashy runs after it in Anonydeath's hideout, and the CPU candidates chase after her. When chasing the rabbit, she runs into Anonydeath while he is being chased by the CPU's, says Peashy's name, and then the CPU'S ask the CPU candidates why they're here, and the CPU candidates ask why they're here. Noire then puts Anonydeath in jail. Episode 8 Events: ' After Peashy spills Neptune 's pudding, the two get in a fight that ends with Peashy running away in tears. She is found and comforted by Plutia , who gives Peashy a doll of herself. Neptune and the other CPU's go to R-18 island before Peashy gets to make up with Neptune . Later Rei claiming to be Peashy's mother comes and takes Peashy away leaving all of her friends missing her and Neptune feeling bad for never making up. Weapons and Abilities Peashy wields gloves in battle, using her impressive strength to batter her opponents. As Yellow Heart, she wields a pair of claws attached to her arms by a pair of bracers. She seems to use her feet more, displaying an intuitive form of martial art. Her powers as a CPU seem to revolve around enhancing her strength to many times that of a normal girl her age. She suffers in her MEN stat, being perhaps the most vulnerable character to magic. Her high MOV and STR make her better suited to taking out high priority targets. She also had good AGL, and END, making her able to dodge or tank almost any physical attack. Her INT is her weakest stat, but that is redundant as Peashy cannot use magic. Her Final Form CPU mode takes the form of a giant white gauntlet with four rockets positioned at the base of the wrist. Quotes 'As Peashy *''"Boo! Play with me, too!"'' *''"Neptuna!"'' *''"Aww, my boobies are all gone, too!"'' *''"No! Daddy said not to talk to strangers! I wanna be with him!"'' *''"Go away."'' *''"Pea Punch!"'' 'As Yellow Heart' *''"I'm going at full power... Everyone, you will be blown away!!"'' *''"Hahahahaha! Sisters, you're truly good at running away!"'' *''"Don't be mean to my daddy!"'' *''"I'll get rid of any bad people who are mean to my daddy!"'' *''"Change, Change, Change... um... I'm Yellow Heart" (when activating HDD in battle)'' *''"Oops! I forgot! I wasn't supposed to say it's nice to meet you. Forget that I was nice, okay?"'' *''"Grrr! It's no joke! If I take care of you, Mommy will be happy. I'm serious!"'' *''"Okey-dokey, it's time to play! I'll do my best so Mommy and Daddy will praise me!"'' *"""You Meanie!"" Video Gallery Trivia *Her hairstyle resembles Cure Peace's from Smile! Pretty Cure, but pales in contrast to bright yellow and not as "opened". Both girls have a cutesy, innocent nature. But Cure Peace is shy, a crybaby and not an antagonist. *Also, oddly she has barely any yellow on her, unlike the other goddesses with their theme colors. **This is the same as Green Heart, Green Heart has barely any green in HDD form in Hyperdimension Neptunia, mk2, and Victory, but more likely that Green Heart has more of a theme color than Yellow Heart. It could easily refer to their hair which matches. *Peashy/Yellow Heart is playable after Chapter 8 and only if you manage to get to the Good/True Ending Route. *Yellow Heart has one of the largest bust in the series so far like Green Heart and Iris Heart. *Peashy represent a console called PC Engine in Japan and TurboGrafx 16 in US. ** Because of an error of translation from an interview at NISA, Peashy was supposed to be a PC representation, but as Peashy's processor units, even in the North American version, are still direct references to the PC Engine console. In particular, they are based around the TurboGrafx-16 name it had in North America (Turbo Core, Graph Core, etc.). **When Neptune calls Peashy, P-ko, it may be a reference to a 1993 electronic kids toy, Sega Pico. It is no doubt that the way Peashy wants Neptune to play with her the most is as much as what Sega Pico did to attract children who wanted to play video games. *Peashy is one of only two CPU characters whose attack skills are different between Human and HDD forms, the other being Plutia. *Several of Peashy's attack skills as Yellow Heart are reminiscent of Super Sentai/''Power Rangers'' finishers where she finishes by turning around and poses as the enemy explodes. *After the fall of Eden, Yellow Heart is the only Goddess in Victory not ruling a Landmass or Region. **It should be noted that despite this, she can still transform. *Her transformation sequence would be revealed in the OVA/thirteenth episode. *Her bee costume is a reference to Hudson Soft which has a bee mascot and released the PC Engine. *Peashy's bird-like equipment carrier is reminiscent of various support vehicles from a number of different series that would either serve as power-up armor or as a weapons delivery platform. *Peashy's name resembles the Japanese or French neither pronunciation of the word "PC". References External links * Category:Enemy Category:Female character Category:HDD users Category:CPU Category:Planeptune residents Category:Goddess Category:Peashy Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Eden residents Category:Seven Sages Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 DLC Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Scouts Category:MegaTagmension character Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Former Villains